FAN FICTION EPISODE 164 "DUMBEST ALIEN STORIES" PART TWO
EPISODE 164 "DUMBEST ALIEN STORIES" PART TWO: WARNING OF THE SPACE BRAINS “I can’t wait to take my earned weekend vacation to Palos Verdes,” Sebastian exclaimed. “I want to go on vacation too,” Phoebe complained. “Sorry dude, you have not earned it.” Before Phoebe could reply Brian interrupted, “Don’t worry Phoebe, Choksi has a show there this weekend, and we are going to sell unbelievable merch before curtain time. I am planning to pocket – IMPROVE the podcast with the sales.” The merch sales – and the show – were a success. The Unbelievable Trio were the last to leave the venue since they had to packed their station. “Thanks for turning my vacation into work,” Sebastian said as Brian started the car. Boom! Two brain like creatures, with an eye in the middle of their frontal lobe, sat in the road surrounded by blue mist. “What the FUCK is that,” Phoebe screamed while covering her face. “Take the time to understand yourself. The time draws near when you shall need to. You shall not remember this until we meet again,” an unknown voice said. “Did you hear that,” Sebastian asked in a panic. Brian opened his mouth to speak – but a bright light flashed and he found himself in a control room surrounded by brains. “What’s with the brains,” he shouted in shock. “What...us...we are Organic Translators…look at these images,” they said. A collage of images showed one of Brian’s possible futures. “You have too much power and many possible life paths. Never pocket the cash from merch sales. Doing so will lead you down a path of pure evil. On this path, you will lead and create the New World Order. Remember, consumerism is the ultimate evil!” Brian scuffed, and said, “You guys are a bunch of stupid brains. I am not listening to you – any sentences.” Another bright flash and Brian found himself back in the car; his Co-Host sat quietly and motionless. “Oh My God,” he said in a shaky voice; speaking seemed to reanimate them. “What’s wrong dude,” Sebastian asked. “The Brains...” Brian said in a trailing voice as he realized that the road brains were gone. “They do not remember anything,” the unknown voice said directly to Brian. Brian looked at his Co-hosts; they looked confused by his behavior. It became obvious that their minds had been tampered with. Knowing it was useless to try to explain the experience he started the drive home, and committed to forgetting the whole thing. “We know you think this is dumber than Mel’s hole, but we are way-way smarter. Also, do not deny your feelings for Phoebe; she can help keep you on the right path.” Brian acted as if he did not hear the unknown voice. He was still debating if he should keep the merch cash or use it to improve the podcast. He wondered if the evil path would help him achieve his ultimate goal of immortality better then the path of good. LINKS Episode 164 Part Three Coming Soon Fan Fiction Table Of Content Fan Fiction Main Page__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fan Fiction